Friends Forever Volume 1
by Life's Water
Summary: As the moon lit the Pridelands a large shadow was observed walking slowly and steadily away from it's herd, who were all asleep under an large and ancient acacia tree. As the large animal plodded along the dry soil a rustling noise was heard behind it.Pl
1. Chapter 1

**Friends Forever-Volume 1**

**  
**

**Introduction**

**Why did I choose to do this?**

In 2004 I joined the Lion king fan art achieve, needing to make up a few characters I let my imagination run through and out came from the top of my head Bomo the Elephant and Stripey the Zebra. After giving them a character profile and all I then decided to take the next step and make a story for them in the Lion King world. With my first attempts not making sense, I have now decided to renew this story as it is. This is the first in a trilogy of Friends Forever.

This is Bomo's life BEFORE he came to the Pridelands.

Stripey's life will also be in this story as well but he is in the Pridelands (if that makes sense) so this fic will be the character's point of views so to speak.

**xxxxx**

**Prologue**

As the moon lit the Pridelands a large shadow was observed walking slowly and steadily away from it's herd, who were all asleep under an large and ancient acacia tree. As the large animal plodded along the dry soil a rustling noise was heard behind it. Worried that it could be a potential predator the animal began to make ready for a hasty escape. But when it saw that it was only the Shaman it relaxed.

Rafiki bowed his head in acknowledgment towards Diallo the Leader of the Zebra clan. Diallo bowed his head in return.

"What news Rafiki, is it true that the King and Queen have been blessed by the Great Kings with a child?" the old Zebra asked eagerly.

The baboon nodded his head gravely, "Yes but I fear many things that will happen."

Diallo didn't answer instead he gave a short nod.

"What do you think will happen old friend?" he asked after a brief silence.

Rafiki sighed, "The Great Kings speak to me, Ahadi especially has warned me of a drought that will come to pass in time."

"Ahadi has spoken to you?" Diallo asked in awe.

The shaman nodded, "Yes, I suppose you miss him a lot?" he asked as he gazed at the brown pools of wisdom in the old zebra's eyes.

"I will never forget him, I know that I have a strong relationship with Mufasa as well but he is nothing like his father was."

Rafiki laughed before becoming somber, "What about Taka?"

"Don't you mean _Scar?_" Diallo asked in disgust.

"He will always be Taka to me, I will not call him by any other name." the baboon answered stubbornly.

"Scar will never become King not now, thank the Kings." the Zebra breathed a sigh of relief.

"But Taka is smart and strong at heart, if he where to become King he would be given a chance." Rafiki reasoned.

Diallo snorted, "Rafiki my old friend you have not tried to belief for once the rumors that have been spreading about him, have you?"

"They are just rumors my friend, not truth."

"So you deny that Scar has been seen with hyenas that he call 'friends'? Seen hunting with them in their brutal and savage way? Killing innocent young foals and calves when King Mohatu banned the hunting of younger animals?" The old zebra raged.

Rafiki shook his head, "Sometimes rumors are often lies my friend, but we are not here to discuss Scar we are here to discuss the King's heir."

Diallo nodded, "I'm sorry." he muttered.

"I forgive you, now lets get down to business." Rafiki paused, "The presentation will be expected to be held in the next few weeks when the young Prince is able to handle the world. And as the King's before them we hope that at the presentation the clan leaders of every animal will give the young heir their blessings and support."

"Rafiki like I always have and my father and his father before me I will give the young heir my support and blessing." Diallo vowed.

Rafiki smiled, "I knew you would." He paused, "how is your grandson getting on in the world? I remember being there at the birth but I do not recall his name." he said.

Diallo smiled brightly, "His name is Stripey and he is just like his father, Essien."

The baboon laughed at this statement, "Just like Essien? If I recall Eissen and Mufasa along with the other cubs used to find themselves in the most stickiest predicaments. I do hope Eissen and Gizfa are able to handle him."

"Any news from the Mwamba Pridelands?"

Rafiki's face fell, "None, I fear that the bush fires have all destroyed the land and most of the animals living within it."

"Has not the King sent any birds to go and see?"

"He can not spare any at this present time."

Before Diallo had time to ask the reason the sun began to rise in the sky, shedding light across the Savannah. Rafiki and Diallo's discussions had always been at night when they could be quite sure that no one was about to listen to their words.

"We must go."

Rafiki nodded, "Goodbye."

"Rafiki wait, before you go please suggest to Mufasa that he sends a party to search the Mwamba lands." the zebra paused before adding quietly, "I have family over there."

The shaman nodded, "I will, but I must go back to my tree to mix up herbs and medicines." he said.

"Farewell my friend."

"Farewell."

Diallo turned around and slowly but steadily walked back to his heard who where beginning to awaken.

**xxxxxx **

**Well what do you all think? Should I continue or not? Please READ and REVIEW, feedback will be welcome.**

**Diallo means Bold**

**Essien means 6th born son**

**Gzifa means Peaceful one**

**Bomo I don't think means anything, find out if you want and if it does mean something please tell me I would very much like to know:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to ****MinisterSweetGoodKid**** this chapter is dedicated to you, for being my first and only reviewer.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own any of the Lion King characters they are copyrighted to disney, I do however own Stripey, Bomo, Diallo, Zifa, Essien and any other unfamiliar characters. **

**Synopsis **

**Five months have passed since Rafiki and Diallo's talk, they have passed the presentation of Simba. I've gotten over writer's block so please READ and REVIEW, NO FLAMES!! I only accept constructive criticism.**

**  
**

**Chapter 1**

Five months had passed since Diallo had spoken to the Shaman, the Pridelands where still as vibrant as ever they had been perhaps more so under the rule of Ahadi's eldest son, Mufasa. Diallo glanced out of the corner of his eye to check on his family. His sixth son, Essien and his mate Gzifa were playing with their young son Stripey. The old zebra smiled at the sight of his son, daughter in law and grandson laughing and smiling brightly as they played in the early morning dew covered grass. Diallo suddenly spotted something flying towards them in the distance as the black dot flew closer and closer, the old zebra saw that it was Zazu.

"Good morning Diallo, checking in with the Morning Report." The young hornbill declared pompously. "Any news?"

"Good morning to you too Zazu, no there hasn't been any news." Diallo replied, "But has there been any news about the Mwamba lands recently?" he added anxiously.

The hornbill shot a sympathetic look, "I'm afraid not but I will let you know when there is, in fact King Mufasa is currently sending a few messengers to search the area." Zazu said in a rather matter of fact tone.

"Thank you Zazu."

Diallo watched as the hornbill flew off to continue his Regular report on the Pridelands. He sighed sadly, "How I wish for the old days, when Zuzu was the Majordomo for King Ahadi, how much I wish we were still children with all our cares and worries tossed in the wind, how I wish that Ahadi, Uru and Zuzu where still here." The old zebra sniffed, his old memories playing through his mind, so caught up was he in his memories he did not notice his young grandson charging at him.

"Hullo Grandpa, what's the matter?" The young child asked innocently.

Snapping to reality Diallo turned to his grandson, "Nothing my boy, just thinking."

"About what?" Stripey asked not to be swayed so easily.

Diallo sighed, "About the old times m'boy, when I was a young foal just like you are now."

"Was it fun?"

Diallo closed his eyes, picturing the scene when he and Ahadi had planted a frog on Uru while she had talked about 'girly' stuff with Zuzu. Uru didn't talk to Ahadi for two months, causing the young adolescent lion to become rather withdrawn and depressed. Diallo smiled in amusement at the memory, it was funny how they had both been betrothed and how they hated it when they were cubs.

"Grandpa?"

Shaking his head from the memory the old zebra shot his grandson an apologetic look, "I'm sorry Stripey."

"Was it fun?" The young zebra pressed.

"Yes it was fun, I had so many great memories with King Ahadi, Queen Uru and Zuzu."

"Do you miss them?"

Diallo looked at his grandson, who's large brown innocent eyes were staring up at him in curiousity.

"Yes, every day I miss them."

"Father!" Essien's deep voice called out as a large golden lion with a smaller tan lioness at his side walked towards them.

Diallo smiled at the sight of his best friend's son and his mate walking towards him.

"Hello Diallo, any trouble?" King Mufasa's deep voice questioned.

"None whatsoever." Diallo turned to Mufasa's mate and greeted her,

"Hello Sarabi and who is this behind you?" He exclaimed.

"Come out behind Mummy Simba and say hello." Mufasa said gently.

A small golden lion cub with black rims and rather fearful reddish brown eyes came timidly out from behind his mother's back legs and slowly walked towards the old zebra. Diallo smiled kindly, "Hello Prince Simba, it is really good to meet you at last." he said, his voice etched with kindness.

The young cub shivered but smiled slightly, he was still afraid of this stranger who knew is parents so well. Feeling that it was best for the Prince to feel comfortable, Diallo called over his young grandson.

"Simba this is my grandson Stripey." He introduced.

Stripey smiled, "Hello, I'm Stripey what's your name?"

Simba who obviously was being to feel more comfortable replied.

"What to be friends?" Stripey asked excitedly.

"Yeah!"

**Stripey makes a new friend, yay! Please REVIEW, but remember NO FLAMES only constructive criticism.**


End file.
